Cooler Than Me
by catnipCalliope
Summary: un songfic de Dave Strider para la banda con un poco de mike posner como condimento y mi imaginacion como ingrediente principal


**Cooler than Me**

* * *

_If I could write you a song_

_And make you fall in love I_

_would already have you up under my arm_

todos los días era lo mismo, hablar por pesterchum, practicar con mi equipo de música, pelear con mi hermano, evitar a todos esos jodidos smuppets etc.

Rutina, eso era, RUTINA lo unico que me gustaba de mi llamada "rutina" era escribir canciones, o para ser mas precisos rapear, porque hay que ser honestos, a quien no le gusta el rap?

_I used to pull all my tricks I_

_hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't_

_You think you're cooler than me_

Tenia que ser en extremo cuidadoso, "porque un Strider jamás es descuidado", eso era lo que me decía mi hermano, y yo siempre se lo creía.

Al momento de luchar siempre lo hacia perfecto, para que en el ultimo momento me diera la paliza de mi vida y después de eso irse como el estúpido chico cool que es.

_You got designer shades_

_Just to hide your face and_

_You wear them around like_

_You're cooler than me_

Desde pequeño había usado gafas, amaba las gafas, irónicamente por supuesto.

mis primeras gafas fueron como las de bro, puntiagudas y obscuras, después, y como regalo de cumpleaños redondas y con mas estilo.

me molestaba que a pesar de todo Bro seguía siendo mas genial que yo

And you never say "hey"

Or remember my name

It's probably cuz

You think you're cooler than me

En un intento desesperado por atención, irónica por supuesto, deje que mi hermano me diera la paliza de mi vida, seguro de que él sabia que me había dejado no dijo nada.

Al final solo me miro con una cara de decepción, como si la hubiera cagado de sobremanera y se fue.

Solo se fue.

_You got your hot crowd_

_Shoes on your feet_

_And you wear them around_

_Like they ain't shit_

Al momento de entrar a la sesión, estaba emocionado.

Como no estar emocionado si esta maquina uhh... Alquimizador (?, era como si fuera santa claus en pleno verano, en una tierra desconocida llena de lava y cosas de relojería.

Jegus¡ adoraba esta cosa, quien sabe cuantas cosas irónicas cree en esa cosa, lo mas cool eran que mis gafas ahora eran una laptop y gafas al mismo tiempo.

_The way that you look_

_When your steps_

_make_

_that_

_much_

_noise_

Me sentía un idiota, emocionarme como un niño pequeño por esas cosas, Bro debe de estar riéndose de mi y mirándome a través de esas estúpidas gafas.

pero él no estaba aquí.

_See I got you_

_All figured out_

_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen_

Terezi, oh mi pequeña socia manipuladora, la adoraba.

Era la única persona que podía joderme y joderse sin dejar de ser lo que ella quisiera.

Sabia que me observaba, observaba cada linea de tiempo que visitaba, observaba a cada Dave condenado y aun así seguía dándome ordenes para poder tener todo el dinero que se pudiera conseguir en este estúpido juego, me observaba al momento en que le quite su bon-dolar a John, en el momento en que se lo mande todo a una linea de tiempo en la que ella no sabia quien era.

Era mi amiga, y la apreciaba mucho.

_Boy, your so vain_

_You probably think that this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

Todo el tiempo pensé que el mundo giraba en torno a mi, pero estaba equivocado. El sol seguía moviéndose sin mi, Terezi seguía estando loca sin mi, John seguía moviéndose sin mi;

Bro seguia pasando de mi y eso era lo que mas me jodia de todo.

_And don't you dare act like you don't know_

_Know what's up_

_Cuz your nose is up_

_I'm approaching up_

_Like I can't give you winter in the summer_

_Or summer in the winter_

Después de todo el rollo del tiempo y el dinero, cortesía de mi amiga Terezi, decidí ayudar a Jade con su cosa de las ranas. Debía admitir que era divertido atrapar todas esas ranas y asustarse con las que te saltaran encima; su planeta era un mierda helada, pero afortunadamente logramos hacerlo un poco mucho mas cálido para que las ranas de Jade pudieran estar sin congelarse.

Lo mas divertido era ver como Jade reprendía al "enemigo mas poderoso de nuestra sesión", solo porque tiene intenciones siniestras conmigo.

jeje lo detestaba.

_Miami in December_

_Trying to look bored in them Dior's_

_She probably is_

_Was acting shallow 'til she found out_

_How deep that my pockets is_

_Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder_

_That I think you're fine, but I'm finer_

Amaba estar en Derse, amaba estar en aquella habitación llena de cosas de mi habitación, amaba ver como Rose llegaba a mi habitación y juntos tocábamos, ella con su violín y yo con mi equipo de música. Ella podía oír voces, sus voces que le ordenaban a hacer cosas suicidas. Ella estaba totalmente segura de que yo también las podría oír si alguna vez me quitaba esta gafas, cuando me lo dijo por supuesto que me negué , pero al mismo tiempo prometiendo que tal vez lo haría.

Ella tenia razón Derse con mis gafas era una cosa, Derse sin mis gafas era otra cosa, y esta versión me causaba temor, aquellas voces me azotaron de repente y esa marioneta no ayudaba para nada.

_'Cause it sure seems_

_You got no doubt_

_But we all see Y_

_ou got your head in the clouds_

Pasaron muchas cosas para que yo pasara al God Tier:

1.- Rose ideo un plan suicida para ella sola, pero conseguí que me incluyera

2.- un conejo robotico llego hasta nosotros con una bomba que nos ayudaría a reiniciar todo

3.- cortamos la cadena de nuestra luna para usarla como transporte para llegar al sol

4.- en ningún momento deje de pensar en mi hermano y en que en pocos momento sentiría lo que él sintió al momento de morir, solo que la mía seria mas drástica, irónica y exagerada.

_If I could write you a song_

_And make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

Después de la explosión nos unimos a los Troll's que nos había ayudado durante el juego, Terezi era linda, y me sorprendió ver que al igual que yo, ella usaba gafas, solo que eran de color rojo y estaba ciega, Karkat era mas gilipollas en vivo que cuando escribía, pero era divertido molestarlo y hacerlo explotar.

No habia mucho en aquella roca, pero habia lo sufiente como para soportar a la peor tripulacion de la historia de la rocas que hayan tenido tripulacion alguna vez.

_I used to pull all my tricks_

_I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't_

_You think you're cooler than me_

Despues de cruzar por aquella puerta y quedar en shock por haber descubierto a mi hermano con la misma edad que yo, y que aun con esa edad seguía siendo mas genial que yo, decidí simplemente dejar de intentar ser mas genial que él, por que aunque lo negara, así siempre lo quise y así lo querré.

* * *

HS no me pertenece,, la cancion es de Mike Posner,, y bueno,, solo quiero leer parellet uwu


End file.
